Juntos en silencio
by Helena Noemi Blanca Mary Anne
Summary: Dos noches difíciles de describir para dos chicos distintos. Una ventana. Un sentimiento desarrollándose. Un final predecible solamente para algunos. Harry/Neville


AVISO: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J. y a nadie mas para nuestra frustración.

NOTA: Espero que les guste y se ven algún error decírmelo gracias.

 **JUNTOS EN SILENCIO**

Aquel primer Halloween después de rescatar a Hermione la idea de que en una noche como esa hacía diez años sus padres habían muerto mantuvo a Harry despierto mas rato que al resto de sus compañeros de habitación.

Decidió sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana para ver las cimas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y contemplar el cielo estrellado tan diferente del de Privet Drive. Neville no tardó mucho en sentarse a su lado, sin decir nada, sin preguntar por que seguía despierto, sin querer saber que había pasado antes esa noche cuando en vez de volver a la habitación con los demás él y Ron desaparecieron. Solamente en silencio a su lado.

Una semana más tarde oyó un ruido de alguien moviéndose por la habitación a las tres de la mañana. Al asomarse corriendo solo un poco la cortina de su cama vio a Neville sentado en la misma posición en la que él había estado la semana pasada.

Se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido. Se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio, ofreciendo la misma presencia tranquilizante que él le había brindado anteriormente. Sin preguntar porque era necesaria. Sin querer saber nada que perturbara la tranquilidad, tal y como había sido percibida de su amigo la semana anterior.

Solamente en silencio a su lado.

Al año siguiente no fue diferente, a pesar de las circunstancias con la cámara secreta. Neville no pregunto nada. Y una semana después el tampoco hizo ningún comentario cuando se sentó a su lado.

Solamente estuvieron allí para el otro en silencio a su lado.

Tercer año fue complicado el gran comedor tiene las mejores vistas del cielo pero Neville estaba un poco lejos. Eso no le impidió saber que estaba despierto con él, mucho después de que sus amigos se durmieran, la falta de su ronquido lo delataba. La atmosfera relajante, a pesar de lo sucedido, también se lo señaló.

Y el volvió a sentarse con él, al lado de la ventana de la habitación, una semana después.

En el silencio ya familiar al lado uno del otro.

La noche de Haloween de cuarto año fue sin duda muy mala, no durmió en absoluto. Solo se sentó y miro, y absorbió la presencia tranquilizante de Neville que no había tenido que decir nada para saber lo que el niño había querido decir. Su presencia lo dijo todo.

Cómo podía Neville creerle pero su mejor amigo no, nunca paso por su mente. Así era Neville.

Y una semana más tarde el no dijo nada tampoco, a pesar de que quería decir gracias con todas sus fuerzas por apoyarle. Si el movimiento de mano de Neville era un indicativo, él lo había entendido.

Sin palabras en silencio uno al lado del otro.

Quinto fue malo no, lo siguiente. Pero el único pensamiento de esa noche de Harry era como iba a sentarse una semana después al lado de Neville y no decirle que sabía la razón por la que se sentaba en la ventana mirando al cielo y pensando lo mismo que él esta noche. Como en verdad.

Neville noto su preocupación, pero su único movimiento fue poner su brazo sobre sus hombros. Aunque fue por el motivo equivocado, eso le tranquilizo.

Todavía no había decidido que hacer cuando llego aquella noche. Y mirando la cara tranquila de Neville lo desaconsejo a decir nada. Así que se acercó más que de costumbre a él y cuando el brazo se posó en sus hombros se acurruco a su lado en forma de consuelo. El consuelo para cual de los dos no estaba muy seguro.

Pero permanecieron así toda la noche. Uno al lado del otro en silencio.

En sexto las cosas estaban mejor y peor. Mejor porque sus preocupaciones ya no eran solo cosa de unos pocos, y Umbich se había ido. Peor porque sabía algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, cuando espero la presencia de Neville y deseo su brazo cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo del exterior.

No hizo nada para detenerlo. Todo lo contrario, una vez el brazo estuvo en sus hombros refugio su cara en el cuello de Neville. Este se removió un poco pero una vez su sonrojo disminuyo un poco sintió como era acercado al cuerpo de este. Esa noche no miro a las estrellas. Simplemente se dejó mantener.

A la semana siguiente decidió que ya que Neville sabía que él lo sabía nada le impedía hacer lo que hizo. Así que en vez de sentarse a su lado se sentó frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. Y antes de que pudiera interrumpir su autoimpuesto silencio lo acerco a él y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo de verdad y hizo que su cabeza quedara en su cuello. Le permitió esconderse. Pero no apartarse. Y si el abrazo que regreso era una indicación Neville entendió lo que el intentaba decir.

Ninguno estaba solo ya. Y aunque reinaba el silenció este no estaba cargado de más soledad. Porque estaban juntos en ese silencio.

No pensó que se podría sentir más solo de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Sentado fuera de la tienda de campaña. Ron herido y Hermione dentro. Pero sabía porque se sentía solo y no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos. Era porque Neville no estaba allí.

Y se lo prometió. Se prometió que si volvía a verlo se lo diría. Le diría que lo quería, no había más dudas sobre ello, el dolor en el pecho no dejaba que él lo olvidara. Vio un movimiento en el mapa del merodeador. Lo había extendido para hacer algo y allí estaba en movimiento Neville, se había levantado de su cama y se sentó en la ventana. Se sintió un poco menos solo en ese momento.

Me había pasado la semana preguntándome cómo hacer para que Neville supiera que él estaba con el aunque no estuviera allí.

Y había llegado a una idea una idea que tendría que poner en práctica una vez que Neville estuviera ya sentado en la ventana. Por eso espero sentado fuera de la tienda en la nieve que cubría el suelo, hasta que a media noche Neville se sentó en la ventana.

Saque mi varita y pensando en la sensación que había experimentado el año pasado cuando me acurruque en sus brazos realicé el encantamiento "expecto patronum" muy bajo para no asustar a Ron y Hermione. El ciervo de costumbre apareció, aunque este era cálido y reconfortante, justo lo que yo quería expresar. Y sin ningún mensaje más lo mande a Neville.

Me quedé mirando el mapa y cuando su punto se sobresalto un poco intuí que el ciervo había llegado. Recé para que Neville lo entendiera. Y se sintiera un poco menos solo.

La guerra había terminado, y milagrosamente había sobrevivido a otro Avada Kedavra. La verdad es que él no sabía cómo, pero al sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana aquel 31 de Octubre y sintió a Neville sentarse detrás de él atrayéndolo a su pecho desnudo se alegró por ello.

****inicio flash-back****

Había cumplido su promesa a sí mismo y nada más terminar la batalla final contra Voldemort en lugar de abrazar a Ginny, como al parecer todos menos Ginny, Ron y Hermione esperaban, se lanzó a los brazos de Neville que lo recibió aun con las heridas que cargaban los dos y con el agotamiento tanto físico, mental y mágico que debería haberlos enviado a la inconsciencia. Harry había besado a Neville delante de todo el comedor y cuando se separaron y vio el miedo en sus ojos Neville no pudo evitar darle otro beso para hacer sus sentimientos claros.

****fin flash-back****

Se rió un poco desde los brazos que le rodeaban protectoramente y al mirar en esos ojos color chocolate no pudo evitar acercarse y besarlo muy ligeramente….. y otra vez….. y otro… hasta que Neville lo cogió en brazos y lo tiro a la cama haciendo que Harry se riera por primera vez en una noche de Halloween. Después de todo estaban juntos, aunque el silencio no durara mucho. ;)


End file.
